


Ephimeral placebo

by Weird_TokyoRamen



Series: Ephimeral [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield, Prostitution, Sad, Sad Ending, Tattoos, Top Chris Redfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_TokyoRamen/pseuds/Weird_TokyoRamen
Summary: When a terminal illness takes Piers from his side, Chris searches for a ephimeral placebo to help him heal his broken heart.And that fortuitous search leads him to Leon.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans/Chris Redfield(Past)
Series: Ephimeral [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998568
Kudos: 12





	Ephimeral placebo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic published in Ao3, I hope there are more fanfictions in the future.  
> English is not my native language so please, let me know of any mistakes in this work.  
> Love ya!

Death comes to all of us, one day it had to happen.

That was what everyone told him a few months ago when he had to bury the person he loved. At his funeral, no one knew what the relationship was between the two unfortunates.

In his eyes, they were just two very close friends who had lost each other due to an incurable disease that Piers had.

_How lucky_ , I hear some of his soldiers say, _he died in his bed of natural causes, none of us have that privilege._

But they did not see how the disease consumed him, they did not listen to his cold words when, in his delirium and pain, he was unaware of him and threw aside the flowers that he brought him, rejected his care and forgot who he was, they did not see his suffering , neither does his look ...

A bottle of whiskey accompanied him tonight as well, the heat and the bitterness of the liquor made him sleep peacefully one more night, _only until the pain goes away_ , he promised himself, but that promise had already been standing for 6 months. and still not leaving.

He missed hearing him every morning, talking to him, being by his side in bed, sharing moments during the day, watching him sleep, the feeling of his skin against his hand.

He hadn't been with anyone since his lover had fallen ill, he couldn't, how could he fool the person he loved the most in the world?

So when he saw a handsome boy get out of a car, he couldn't help but have a somewhat twisted idea, but one that he certainly needed.

\- Thanks for the fun handsome, said the man who was driving the Mercedes to the side of the street.

\- Anything you want beautiful, you know where to look for me - he gave him a wink and a fake but credible smile, and walked away putting bills in his tight pants, Chris could admire the good ass that the blonde had, how thin he was, the contour of his legs and back.

His hair was damp, he could make out a small earring in his right ear, his back was turned and he was moving away swinging his hips as if dancing, throwing his legs forward and with his head upright, he put his hands in his pockets, sigh and a breath smoke came from his lips.

It was pure sensuality, and Chris was just a man who was still weak and his judgment found no voice in his head. He needed something, anything to unload his frustration that he had carried for a long time, after all he was not doing anything wrong, right?

Many in the world paid for sex, he just needed some company, he was so lonely, even hurt by the words that Piers had said in the disease, it still hurt ... but hell he missed him with all his being.

So he ran to catch up with the handsome boy who was walking down the avenue at night, the cold brushing his cheeks and leaving his nose red from winter, Chris could swear he forgot the bottle of whiskey at the bar because he does not remember having anything in the hands when touch the boy's shoulder. When he turned around, Chris was speechless.

He was a boy, he was not more than 19 years old, maybe 18, with eyes as blue as the sea, with a choker on his neck and skin so white that it could be marked, lips so red to kiss and, on his tongue, a piercing that would definitely feel great. He was a bit shorter than Piers, maybe 1.55m. But ... there was fear in his eyes, and he held a razor in his left hand.

\- Leave me alone - he said holding the gun in front of yje taller man, while he could not do more than delight in his voice so soft and pleasant, forgetting the boy's fear.

\- Let me go! - He said once again causing the eldest to react.

\- Ah, I'm sorry! I just wanted to ask you how much the service cost, I didn't mean to scare you- he said as convincingly as possible - could you put that down? 

The boy changed his expression to a calmer one, putting the gun away and his hands back to the pockets.

\- I'm sorry but that was my last service, I'm about to go home - He said turning her back on him

\- Hey, wait! - He said - please wait! 

The boy just stopped in annoyance, looked at him and sighed. He didn't want to have to deal with another madman in his life, was he?

\- How much for a night?

\- 100 dollars - said the blond, hoping the older one would be discouraged - 20 more if you only want my hand, 40 for my mouth and ... 

\- I'll give you 500 dollars 

The blonde was speechless, he was joking, usually he was cheaper but ... 500 dollars? Was it a damn joke? Who the hell would pay in their right mind 500 dollars for a night with him?

Vague memories came to his mind, painful and sad memories from long ago that screamed danger at him, not to get carried away easily. But he still needed that money, he really needed it.

\- I need to see the money first, then you will pay the hotel - he said taking two steps back discreetly, but what Chris could tell - I will not go anywhere before that.

The insecurity on his face made Chris not distrust the young man, so he showed him the wad of bills, handing them to him, to which the boy immediately checked them, checking that they were true.

\- Okay but it will only be an hour, I'm tired, so where is your car? - Said the blond putting the money in his pants, along with what he already had from previous services. Chris could see how much money he had raised, how many had gotten their hands on him that night? The boy was ... well, in a way, he reminded her of Piers, although smaller.

\- Uh ... oh yeah right! It's around here - a few back alleys, near the bar where he was trying to get drunk was a fairly neat and clean Mustang, the boy was used to getting into fancy cars but they didn't stop surprise him.

_Someday, someday I can have something like that_ , he said to himself trying to think of something else, as he always did before having sex with a client. _Leave the world blank_ ,as he used to say.

Once he was inside the car Chris could see how the boy was a bit gone, distant, maybe he was scared? He was too young ...

\- I'm Scott by the way - he replied turning his face to look at the older man as if guessing his thoughts - What is your name handsome? -

\- Chris ... Redfield - he said looking at those blue eyes, that false attitude bothered him a bit, his performance was too noticeable, who the hell did he want to fool?

\- Stop - said Chris - before that, I have a request, or rather it is a condition to make you - said looking at him seriously.

\- Sure, whatever you want - after all, he was used to it, there were clients who asked him to fulfill some fantasy in exchange for a little more money, it was good for him, as long as he did not have strange fetishes.

\- I dont want dirty words coming out of your mouth, I want you to behave, is that clear? Also, that you leave that shitty attitude that does not go well for you, you are going to behave like a boy your age, finally, I do not care how your name ... I'm going to change your name, okay? -

Chris couldn't believe how easily that had come out of his mouth. He used to be demure, he had never thought to say it, to even replace Piers with the boy next to him, but that didn't matter now because he had said it and Leon seemed to have no problem with it.

\- Yeah, I understand

\- Great

So they both arrived at a motel on the outskirts of the city where they did not ask questions of any kind. It was probably not the first time this had happened and it was not strange that two men shared a room. So there was no problem.

Before entering the room, the captain looked at his hand guiltily. The boy was already taking off his shirt and there were still marks on his skin. He thought of Piers, in his agony in the hospital. The last days ... were quite difficult for him.

_\- Flowers? - ask Piers._

_\- Do you like them? I thought they would cheer you up a bit - Said Chris giving them to his beloved._

_\- Take a good look at me - He said throwing the roses at the other side of the room - I'm disgusting and horrible! I don't deserve flowers_

_\- Piers, not that ..._

_\- Just go away!_

He couldn't help it, even if Piers didn't love him at that moment. He was still by his side.

And He couldn't help but think about it when he slipped the engagement ring off his finger and placed it on his jacket. Nor when he advance to the half-naked boy in front of him. Much less when he began to lose himself in the white skin in front of him. Perfect, if you ignored the brands of its predecessor.

And he felt jealous, but because he had reddish spots on his neck. He was jealous of the fact that He imagined his boyfriend dead with marks that weren't his. Because that's all this hired boy was at this time. A nice portrait that replaced the truth with a placebo between his legs. Which Chris was running his lips around right now.

Delicate, rough, smooth ... bitter.

The left leg was stained with a long thorny vine with various roses. A beautiful job but ... it didn't help the illusion.

Suddenly, the blonde slid the jacket off his shoulders. Leon kiss him slowly, licking, playing with him ... seducing him like a feline that knows himself perfect. Pulling on his hair a bit, and rubbing what was hard under Chris's black pants.

\- Piers - he was too hot to think wrong. Because even though the past still haunted him in his nightmares ... he preferred the pleasure of a perfect stranger for 500 dolars.

Of a nice and delicious piece of meat.

\- Shh I know ... I'm here ... close your eyes -

His fingers traced the soldier's skin, undoing the clothes and kissing each new piece of skin that he found in his path. Gentle and sweet. He just had to close his eyes ... and he'd have him back.

And that he did. Scott disappeared ... but Piers ... was by his side again.

\- Ahh, god don't stop!

At some point in the night, he had him on his knees, in front of him, licking and sucking, he worshiped him like a god. And nothing felt better than that. His mouth was velvet and his cheeks a poem. He couldn't help it, the lust to see such a beautiful and rosy creature giving him such delicious pleasure. He had not experienced anything like that.

The reason was enough to grab the strands of his hair and pull, but without actually hurting him seeking his own selfish pleasure. The retching did not matter to him, as long as the sounds that the indecent mouth released to please him, he would feel in a completely different way.

\- Wait, wait - he said, pulling the boy's soft hair again, forcing him to lift his sharp face, looking with desire as a drop of his semen stayed at the corners of the strawberry lips in front of him. He shot, forcing her to her feet, squeezing her butt in the process and pulling it closer to her face, until his lips touched her ear.

\- I want you on your knees, in bed, now - was all I had to ask for. Because Leon was only there to please him ... it was only for money.

His thighs were exquisite and his voice, while different, could accept it, was trying to accept it. But his mind kept bombarding Chris with images of the hospital. The smell of drugs, pale skin, dark circles. The rosy skin that his hands were holding could not change in his mind for the skin of Piers in his last day.

It was not necessary to prepare it. Again he was jealous. I couldn't bear to imagine ...

His dead beloved.

\- Chris ... ahh - he didn't want to see the boy's face under him, if he saw him ...

Everything would crumble inside him.

So Chris keep pushing inside him, pressing Scott's face against the pillow, tugging at his hair and shaking himself roughly, hearing the moans and sighs of pleasure from the lower one.

\- Chris ... ahh, slow, please slow down ... I can't breathe

But something had disconnected inside his head at that moment.

\- Piers ... Piers, Piers - his name, his love ... his mantra. Chris was with him, they were making love right now.

\- Chris enough ... it hurts - But the dream fantasy of the older became stronger every time the orgasm was closer to both. Meanwhile, Scott was breathing heavily and felt his own orgasm hit his body with spasms and suffocation ... a delicious asphyxia that brought back old and bad memories that for him ... it was better if they had been left behind.

Meanwhile, Chris's ecstasy came and came inside the body under him. He was not yet sane, he was drunk with pleasure and happiness with his lie. Fooling himself. Kissing the back of the sensitive creature, feeling with his fingers how wet his lover was, pampering his shoulders, until the truth hit him with guilt.

A birthmark, a red mole on his neck forced him to come down from his cloud and break the illusion. This wasn't Piers ... it was just one ... one.

Bitch ... a piece of meat ... a nice substitute ... a fuck ... a placebo.

And no one could give him back what he had lost and buried. But what had he done?

And he couldn't help breaking into a thousand pieces in front of him. He forget not to cry on his shoulder. He forgive the arms that surrounded him in a warm embrace on a bed where the sin of selfishly forgetting the memories of a lost and replaced being had been committed.

And a beating heart from a broken soul, comforted by a kind soul from a night of strange feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me in Wattpad!  
> Weird_TokyoRamen


End file.
